


An Unexpected Turn of Events

by spaceprincess97



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M, dalton big bang 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceprincess97/pseuds/spaceprincess97
Summary: Reed takes the squad to his family cabin for the weekend. Reed assumes that Shane will be good at ice skating. Reed assumes wrong.





	An Unexpected Turn of Events

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a California bab who's been ice skating twice in her entire life okay I did my best

“Is that an ice skating rink?”   
Reed looked where Shane was pointing out the back window. Everyone else was busy fighting over upstairs, but Reed and Shane had gone to the kitchen to hunt down some snacks.  
“Yeah, Mom had it built when I was seven.”  
“When you—”   
Reed blushed. Shane did a double take.  
“You skate?”  
“A little?” Reed flailed an arm towards the rink and nearly tipped over. Shane grabbed him around the waist to steady him. “I was… never going to be an Olympian or anything, but it was the one sport that I didn’t seriously injure myself doing, and I liked— what?” Shane was still staring at him.  
“Youhavetoshowme.”  
“Now?”  
Shane nodded vigorously.  
~  
Half an hour later, it wasn’t surprising that one of them was slipping and falling all over the ice. What was surprising was that it was Shane who couldn’t keep his balance— Reed, for once in his life, had no trouble staying on his feet.  
“I would have thought you’d be good at this.” Reed was trying so hard not to laugh but god, Shane on ice was as graceful as a newborn giraffe and it was adorable.   
“I am good at moving on my feet,” Shane said, breathing hard, “Not on… ice knives.” He attempted to push forward and instead wobbled sideways, arms wheeling frantically.   
Reed finally burst out laughing. Shane turned to look at him and in doing so, lost his balance yet again. Reed grabbed onto his arm, not thinking, and together they both started to fall. Despite his earlier clumsiness, Shane maneuvered Reed into his arms before they hit the ice and they landed with a thump. Some shouts of concern echoed from inside the house, but Shane waved a hand to show they were okay.   
“I can’t believe you still caught me.” Reed started to move off Shane, but Shane held him there. Reed looked down at him. Shane grinned.  
“I’ll always catch you,”   
“Even if it’s your fault?”  
“Especially if it’s my fault.”


End file.
